


Danse macabre, или По направлению к свету

by cantadora_09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen Work, Humor, Mysticism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта работа испирирована рассказом Liara_Hawke. (Фанфик находится здесь: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2297018) Идея о том, что Шерлок - это Смерть, поистине гениальна. Я лишь высказала свой скромный взгляд на это.</p><p>Ну, и Алистер Кроули, конечно.</p><p>Смерть чувствует, что совершенно ничего не знает о том, как живут люди. И кто может лучше помочь ей, чем Джон Ватсон?..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danse macabre, или По направлению к свету

**… он представляет фундаментальную структуру всего сущего. Он есть та элементальная природа вещей, которая не разрушается обычными переменами, свойственными Природе.**

**Взмахом своей косы он создает пузыри, в которых зарождаются новые формы, творимые его танцем; и все они тоже танцуют.**

**Алистер Кроули. Книга Тота. Из комментария к XIII Аркану «Смерть»**

 

«Это смерть, – подумал Джон. – Вот так. Здесь. Сейчас. Так глупо». Угольно-черный силуэт убийцы четко вырисовывался на фоне ночного переулка. Где-то вдали в темно-синюю ночь впитывался желтоватый свет фонаря, неровным мазком захватывая ту часть квартала, где стояли Джон и незнакомый человек, грязный и оборванный, готовый броситься на него с ножом. «Не Афганистан. Не пуля, не враг. Мелкий карманник. Так глупо», – снова подумал Джон.

Человек не двигался.

Внезапно его тень словно бы отделилась от земли, подернувшись рябью и на мгновение превратившись в жидкое чернильное пятно, встряхнулась (тень может встряхнуться?.. – успел подумать Джон) и выросла прямо перед Джоном, заслонив от него и улицу, и свет, и застывшего убийцу.

«Ты прав, Джон. Это Смерть», – мягко сказала она и улыбнулась.

Джон не понял, каким образом он различил улыбку, но совершенно точно на ее лице… Или на том, что в свете тусклого фонаря и влажном сапфировом воздухе можно было принять за ее лицо, мерцала именно она. Улыбка. И она была веселой и какой-то по-детски азартной.

«Я, кажется, спятил от страха», – подумал Джон.

«О нет, Джон, ты очень смелый человек», – слова прозвучали у него в голове, но тут же, словно найдя себе дорогу и выпустив прямо из его мозга серебристую ниточку звука, медленно перебрались по ней в дрожащую пустоту между ним и тенью. И повисли, как цирковой акробат в прыжке.

Как это называется – фуэте?..

Ты очень смелый человек, Джон.

– Кто ты такой? – Неожиданно Джон улыбнулся тоже, хотя, по правде сказать, и сам не понимал, чему. Он был на волосок… Боже, нет, даже ближе – от смерти, но ему отчего-то было весело.

«Это из-за моего присутствия, – казалось, тень осторожно вытягивала из головы его мысли и рассматривала их на свет, словно только что слепленные снежки. – При встрече со мной люди обычно чувствуют то, что чувствую я. Заражаются – так вы говорите. А мне сегодня… весело».

– Почему? – краем сознания Джон понимал, что говорит что-то не то, что это не лучший вопрос, который можно задать странному существу, похоже, пришедшему забрать его душу, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Тень пожала плечами.

«Потому что сегодня прохладно, потому что мои ноги прочно стоят на земле и потому что у тебя голубые глаза. Я не знал, что у тебя голубые глаза».

Джон откинул голову и громко рассмеялся.

Как будто втягиваясь в его смех, обдуваемая им, захватываемая и… высушиваемая до состояния твердости, тень начала меняться, обретать очертания, становиться резче, объемнее и больше, до тех пор, пока перед Джоном не оказался высокий мужчина в черном пальто и со странной прической.

«У него кудри?..» – не веря себе, подумал Джон.

– Это красивый образ. Я видел его на картинке в одном из ваших журналов, – сказал Смерть. Его голос неожиданно громко прозвучал в пустом переулке, вибрируя низкими мужскими нотами. Джон вздрогнул.

– Тебе не нравится. – Нетерпеливо сказал Смерть и, требовательно посмотрев на Джона, добавил: – Всем, кто видел ту картинку, нравилось. Я проверял.

– Нет… нет. – Джон попытался собраться с мыслями. Абсурдность ситуации совершенно не беспокоила его, и это удивляло сильнее всего. Внезапно он снова засмеялся. – Просто я не думал, что Смерть – мужчина, и что она читает журналы.

– Смерть – не мужчина и не женщина, – назидательно сказал Смерть. – Она – реальность, с которой приходится считаться. А то, какую форму принять, я каждый раз решаю сам. Иногда это ужасно утомляет, – вздохнул он.

– Почему утомляет? – Не понял Джон.

– Потому что ваши человеческие представления обо мне невероятно убоги, но сила вашего воображения столь велика, что мне приходится подчиняться, – рассердился Смерть. – Ничто не может переубедить человека, если он решил, что нечто выглядит так, как ему представляется! Однажды мне пришлось обернуться ржавой погнутой кочергой, – пожаловался он.

– Кочергой? Правда? – Джон смотрел на него с улыбкой. Ему страшно захотелось протянуть руку и погладить встрепанные кудри, но он остановил себя. Это же Смерть.

– Зачем ты пришел? Забрать меня? – спросил он, прервав собственные мысли.

Смерть задумчиво смотрел на него.

Да, так и есть. Джон выпрямился. Пришло его время – время Джона Хэмиша Ватсона. Что ж, этот командир не хуже любого другого. А в чем-то даже лучше. Он честный. И (Джон устыдился собственных мыслей) очень красивый.

– Я пришел не забрать тебя, Джон, я пришел… – Неожиданно Смерть обернулся и посмотрел себе за спину. Убийца все еще стоял там, в той же позе, в какой остановился, когда Смерть появился из-за его плеча. Смерть оценивающе посмотрел на него, затем медленно щелкнул пальцами, и карманник отмер. Ошалело повертев головой и посмотрев невидящим взглядом вокруг себя, он внезапно поежился и, спрятав нож за пазуху, бросился наутек.

– Так лучше. – Удовлетворенно сказал Смерть.

Сделав шаг к нему и подняв воротник пальто, Смерть посмотрел Джону прямо в глаза. У Джона закружилась голова. Его глаза не имели цвета, но в них было темное небо, вечерний воздух, пустая улица и легкая тоска. От него пахло влажной землей и тонким туманом над болотами. И жизнью.

Как это может быть?..

– Джон, я пришел, чтобы показать тебе кое-что, – прошептал Смерть. – Ну, и повеселиться. – Продолжил он, делая еще шаг и протягивая руки вперед. Джон зажмурился.

Это было похоже на погружение в прохладную воду. Руки Смерти мягко обхватили плечи Джона и, заставив его стоять смирно, быстро завязали ему глаза черным шелковым платком, после чего неожиданно горячие пальцы взяли его за руку, и Джон услышал у самого своего уха голос:

– Я поведу тебя.

Они шли, не касаясь земли. По крайней мере так казалось Джону, который слышал звуки, вдыхал всем своим телом оглушающе тихую ночь и различал на вкус запахи, которых, будучи обычным человеком, с его близоруким зрением и маленьким носом, никогда бы не узнал. Рядом с ним мерцало нечто, похожее на сгусток вязкого табачного дыма с добавлением незнакомых трав, и Джон догадывался, что так пахнет Смерть, когда ее не видно.

– Когда меня не видно, Джон, я предпочитаю выкурить сигарету-другую, но это случается редко, потому что это запрещено, – насмешливо проговорил Смерть, крепче беря его за руку.

– Прекрати читать мои мысли! – возмущенно выдохнул Джон.

– У меня нет в этом нужды, они написаны у тебя на лице, – фыркнул Смерть. – Расслабься, Джон, мы почти на месте.

Спустя пару шагов Смерть резко затормозил и, захватив узел на затылке Джона, одним движением развязал его.

– Узнаешь?..

Джон оглянулся.

– Кенсингтонский парк… – медленно протянул он. – Почему ты привел меня в Кенсингтонский парк?

– Потому что я никогда здесь не был, – пожал плечами Смерть.

Джон понимающе кивнул. Нельзя сказать, чтобы он понимал хоть что-нибудь, но само по себе объяснение успокаивало.

– Джон, я хочу… – в голосе Смерти, казалось, звучало замешательство, – я никогда… Я хочу знать, как вы живете. Как это происходит, когда ты – живой, – в запальчивости произнес он. – Я все время рядом с вами, я вижу ваши мысли, я знаю каждого из вас от рождения – он раздраженно повел плечами, – и до смерти, но я совершенно ничего не знаю о вас.

– Это так выматывает. – Кивнул Джон.

– Да. – Печально ответил Смерть. – Но сегодня у меня появился шанс. Я сбежал, Джон, я послал все к черту и сбежал, чтобы… чтобы… – его голос затих, и он замолчал в смущении.

– Как тебя зовут? – тихо спросил Джон. Он понимал, насколько глупо спрашивать у Смерти, как ее зовут, но еще более глупым ему казалось называть своего спутника Смертью. Это было бы… слишком театрально? Слишком пафосно?

Смерть понял его.

– Шерлок, – улыбнулся он. – Называй меня Шерлок.

Джон посмотрел на него с веселым недоверием.

– Что? – возмущенно отозвался Смерть. – Я услышал это имя как-то на улице. Мать звала так своего ребенка.

– Умного кудрявого мальчика. – Кивнул Джон.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Удивился Смерть.

– Специальная человеческая магия, – расхохотался Джон.

Смерть… Шерлок надулся.

– Я правильно понимаю, что ты довольно молод для своего мира? – вздохнул Джон.

– Да, я очень юная смерть, мне всего пять тысяч лет, и до меня здесь был… – затараторил Шерлок, но тут же остановил себя. – Тебе это интересно?

– Не знаю. – Пожал плечами Джон. – Мне интересен ты.

Шерлок улыбнулся совершенно по-мальчишески и, схватив его за руку, потащил в глубину парка.

Они бродили по диким и запущенным уголкам сада, иногда сворачивая на аккуратные и ухоженные дорожки, блуждали между деревьями, гонялись друг за другом в темных прозрачных карманах прохладной ночи. Они присаживались на скамейки и смотрели, как ночные птицы перепархивают с ветки на ветку и смотрят на них большими молчаливыми глазами. Считали в небе звезды и угадывали созвездия. Шерлок впервые смотрел на звезды с этой стороны.

Джон не мог бы вспомнить, о чем они говорили. Он только знал, что это важно, и что каким-то образом это была просто пустая болтовня.

Шерлок… Смерть никогда раньше не болтал. Он всегда говорил степенно и важно.

Джон смотрел на то, как он бежит по аллеям парка, и улыбался его человеческой неуклюжести.

Он был похож на подростка, впервые вставшего на коньки.

Высокий, тонкий, нескладный.

Яркий и бледный одновременно.

Хотелось догнать его и схватиться за густые черные кудри. Но Джон не решался. Мало ли... что могут подумать.

Неожиданно Шерлок остановился у большого круглого куста.

– Джон, иди сюда! – Позвал он.

Джон приблизился.

Шерлок возился у куста, сосредоточенно рассматривая его со всех сторон. Дернув пару раз за ветку, он оторвал несколько листов и протянул Джону.

Джон не шевелился.

Шерлок смял в руках листок и повел носом, впитывая запах.

– Пахнет зеленью... – растерянно сказал он. – А еще первым поцелуем, и ночью, и грозой, и ожиданием счастья, – продолжил Джон. – И тобой.

Шерлок смутился.

– Мне никогда… Я никогда… – Тихо проговорил он и, словно внезапно решившись, вскинул голову и заговорил быстро-быстро:

– Я наблюдал, я наблюдал за тобой, – Шерлок торопился, словно кто-то может прервать его. – И там, в Афганистане, и здесь, в Лондоне. Ты всегда был... ты всегда такой прямой, такой искренний, такой живой. Ты знаешь, что такое жизнь. А я не знаю, – грустно закончил он.

Джону снова захотелось погладить его по спутанным кудрям.

Шерлок вдруг резко встряхнулся, как большая мокрая собака, и, весело блеснув глазами, проговорил:

– Но сегодня я намерен узнать как можно больше.

И устремился вперед, запахивая на ходу полы пальто.

– За мной, Джон! – бросил он, заворачивая в какую-то глухую аллею. – Нас ждут открытия и опасные приключения! Вереск и бергамот, кротовые норы и домик паркового сторожа!.. – Он помахал выхваченной из кармана связкой ключей, и Джон, схватившись за голову, устремился за ним. «Не хватало только ограбления, – подумал он на бегу, – как будто мало Смерти, которой стало скучно и которая и без того готова камня на камне не оставить от Кенсингтонского сада».

Под деревьями в старой части парка было темно и влажно. Джон прислушался к шелесту листвы и скрипучему голосу ветвей, и на мгновение застыл, снова впуская в себя эту странную дикую ночь.

Пальто Шерлока мелькало среди деревьев. Кажется, он был в полном восторге.

Джон стоял посреди темного парка и смотрел, как в его глубинах резвится Смерть. И это было совсем не страшно. Это было... трогательно.

– Джон! Джон!

Джон улыбнулся и рванул с места, словно его звал самый важный в его жизни человек, словно ничего не было важнее этого, словно его звали так с начала времен.

Шерлок забрался на дерево и оттуда, подобно капитану пиратского корабля, озирал окрестности.

Джон улыбнулся своему сравнению.

Тем временем Шерлок легко спрыгнул с ветки, на которой сидел и, возникнув за спиной у Джона, протянул ему… сосиску?

– Парковый сторож. Кухня. Холодильник. – пояснил Шерлок с набитым ртом. – Лучшие сосиски, что я когда-либо ел.

Джон закрыл лицо руками. Он так и знал. Стараясь отогнать мысли о Смерти, ворующей еду, Джон попытался принять серьезный вид и со всей возможной строгостью сказал:

– Шерлок. У нас так не делают.

– У вас так делают постоянно, я смотрел, – беззаботно ответил Шерлок, продолжая жевать. – И я голоден. А это вкусно. А здешнее кафе ночью закрыто.

Джон оставил попытки сопротивления и, взглянув на оранжевую пухлую сосиску в своих руках, обреченно откусил от нее кусочек. Действительно, вкусно.

Пройдя дальше по аллее, они обнаружили скамейку и уселись на нее. Шерлок порылся в карманах пальто и достал оттуда маленький поблескивающий серебром прямоугольник, в котором Джон узнал упаковку жевательной резинки.

\- Малиновая. – С гордостью сказал Шерлок. – Моя любимая. Иногда мне везет, и у тех, кого я забираю, оказывается пара подушечек, – пояснил он в ответ на ошеломленный взгляд Джона. – Но в этот раз я сорвал джек-пот, – с удовольствием закончил он.

Джон покачал головой. В самом деле.

Парк обернулся вокруг них, как спящее животное, и они некоторое время просто сидели молча, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием. Шерлок терзал ногтями упаковку жвачки. Достав, наконец, вожделенный кусочек резинки, он сунул ее в рот и удовлетворенно вздохнул.

Джон подумал, что это лучший из всех снов, которые снились ему когда-либо, а если это не сон, то уже одно это – больше, чем награда для скромного капитана Джона Ватсона. Он мельком взглянул на Шерлока. Тот сидел прямо, глядя перед собой, и в его растрепанных волосах запуталось несколько листков.

Очень юная смерть.

Джон почувствовал, что ступает на очень зыбкую почву, на которой так легко поскользнуться, и где звук собственного голоса пугает в тысячу раз сильнее, чем близость Смерти.

– Джон… – мысли Джона разлетелись в стороны, как семена одуванчика, и поплыли в пьянящем предрассветном воздухе. – Джон, эта ночь… Я… – Шерлок смотрел на него тревожно и торжественно. – Я никогда не испытывал ничего подобного.

– За все пять тысяч лет? – Иронически уточнил Джон.

– За все пять тысяч лет. – Серьезно подтвердил Шерлок. – И поэтому я хочу… Мне нужно, – исправился он, – мне нужно сделать тебе подарок.

– Подарок? – Джон думал, что сильнее удивиться он уже не сможет, но он ошибся.

– Подарок. – Твердо повторил Шерлок.

– И что же это? – Джон хихикнул. – Коса последней модели? Череп? Место… – он почувствовал, что его начинает разбирать нервный смех, – место на кладбище?

Шерлок приблизился к самому его лицу и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Нет, – сказал он, – Danse macabre.

Джона снова обдало запахом влажных болот, и внутри запела незнакомая птица, имя которой он знал с рождения, но никогда понятия не имел, как ее называть.

– Держись за меня, – шепнул Шерлок и дунул ему в лицо.

Они поднялись над землей, над парком, над крышами и над водой, над щелями и над холмами, над музыкой и над молчанием. Они парили в небесах, а может быть, это небеса поместились в них, увлекая их дальше, туда, где время и пространство сливались в одно. Джон слышал, как ветер свистит в ушах, и видел, как Шерлок – Шерлок! – смеется, не так, как он это делал на земле, а жутким, заливистым смехом, в котором сливались реки и озера, лица и города, ярость и смятение, слабость и сила. Шерлок держал его обеими руками, не давая упасть, и Джону хотелось заплакать, но слез не было. Не было ничего, кроме этого безумного танца, в котором, наконец, закружилось, вспыхнуло и исчезло все.

Шерлок и Джон стояли посреди парка, и небо над горизонтом начинало становиться сизым.

Не сговариваясь, они двинулись по аллее, медленно, подставляя лица встречному ветру.

Дойдя до главного входа в Кенсингтонский парк, они остановились. Кованые лев и единорог, венчающие старинную решетку, затаили дыхание. Шерлок взглянул на них и постарался принять независимый вид. Джон молчал.

Шерлок с удивлением посмотрел на свои руки и понял, что замерз. – Это всегда так? – с восхищением спросил он. – Да, – радостно ответил Джон. – Всегда. И даже лучше.

Шерлок дернулся.

– Джон, я…

– Тебе пора, – закончил за него Джон.

– Да. – Грустно сказал Шерлок.

Он печально обводит взглядом парк, скользит глазами по деревьям, скамейкам и кустам, оборачивается в ту сторону, где должен быть домик сторожа (отсюда его не видно), и замирает на мгновение. А в следующий миг перед Джоном стоит Смерть, высокая, угловатая, с острыми скулами и хрустальной непреклонностью в глазах.

Утро близко. Небо медленно покрывается сетью золотистых прожилок, и кроны деревьев загораются ярким пламенем. Смерть не отбрасывает тени – или просто Солнце еще не добралось до него.

Джон смотрит ему в лицо и хочет отвести взгляд, но это невозможно, так же невозможно, как забыть эту ночь, как повторить тот танец в небесах, как выбраться наружу из этого парка, в котором за несколько часов Джон Ватсон обрел целую жизнь.

Небо над горизонтом сияет волшебными красками, разгорается и вспыхивает огнем. Солнце наконец очерчивает фигуру Смерти, делая ее по-новому незнакомой, нездешней и властной.

Тишина становится колючей, тесной, ломкой, и Джон почти готов развернуться и уйти первым. Он уже слышит, как тишина хрустит под его ботинками. Заносит ногу для первого шага. Подталкивает себя.

А на рассвете Смерть запрокидывает голову и спрашивает Небеса:

– Можно?!.. – и, весело кивнув, переводит взгляд на Джона и, доверчиво вложив руку в его ладонь, говорит:

– Пошли.

**Author's Note:**

> Danse macabre (фр.) - Пляска смерти, средневековый сюжет, аллегорическая драма, символизирующая бренность бытия и равенство всех живущих перед смертью. Некоторые исследователи (и я принадлежу к их числу) предполагают, что этот сюжет является отголоском древних мистерий - сатурналий, связанных с праздником сбора урожая и окончания земледельческих работ. Изначально коса была атрибутом Сатурна, образ этого же божества лежит в основе мифологического образа Смерти в европейской культуре.


End file.
